


Sharp

by AsterWitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterWitch/pseuds/AsterWitch
Summary: America and Italy are similar in many ways. Ways that the two don't even know yet. They are good friends, and compliment each other. But one day, America walks in on something that rocks his world. What will change? Will be be able to tell his own secret? Or is it already too late?
Relationships: America/North Italy (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck, just a warning. I'm also not used to writing longer stories, bare with me.

_Soft._

_Deep, soft breaths that seemed to carry the weight of the world._

It had been a long meeting, and Italy was tired. The screaming and fighting started early on, and Germany had snapped at him every time he tried to talk. He understood, he always did. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

_Sharp._

_Shallow, sharp,_ **_heartbreaking_ ** _breaths that pierced through even the toughest and most emotionless exterior._

Italy yanked himself out of his thoughts and pulled out the keys for his hotel room. He usually stayed with Germany, but he had been unusually sharp with him lately, so Italy let him have a break. He unlocked the door, walked in, and locked it again behind him. Pocketing the keys, he collapsed on the bed with a shaky sigh, already feeling the fear get to him.

Italy has always hated being alone. It made him feel weak and scared. It reminded him of times better forgotten. He tried to calm himself down, but his breath only got sharp and breathless. His eyes snapped open, revealing a deep molten gold, tinted with pure **fear.** His breath only got quicker and sharper and _sharper and_ **_sharper-_ **

He needed something _sharp_ to cut through the fear. He jumped down off the bed and threw open his luggage. He found a razor he brought for this. He rolled his sleeve up as fast as he could and _sliced._ The fear seemed to disappear, only to be replaced by disappointment. He had promised himself that he wouldn't.

With a pained sigh, he disinfected and wrapped his arm in bandage, then he rolled his sleeve back down. He finally cleaned the blade and put it back. " _I shouldn't have packed it._ " He thought, as he looked at it. With that thought, he heaved one last sigh, and went to bed. 

~

In a nearby room, America was getting ready for bed. He had just finished dinner, and was getting dressed in pajamas. He looked at his bed tentatively, as if he didn't want to get in. Eventually, he forced himself to, scolding himself that " _you haven't slept in over a month. You don't want them to notice, do you?_ " With a groan, he fell into a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.


	2. American entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm really bad at writing. But yes, I'm back! The reason it took so long is that I'm doing this on phone and ao3 is CONFUSING

_ Loud. _

_ A loud, piercing scream that was all too familiar. _

America had woken with a start, suddenly feeling  **_very_ ** glad that the walls were soundproof. After all, nation's weren't exactly known for being quiet. 

_ Quiet. _

_ Quiet, fearful breaths that showed that our hero wasn't as fearless as everyone else thought. _

He regretted sleeping, and he honestly wished he had just drank coffee. His dreams were never great, and they always brought up memories he wished would disappear. He ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at the tangled mess. He eventually managed to get up to grab some coffee.

While he made the coffee, he glanced at the clock. It blinked.  _ 4:00 am. 4:01 am. 4:02 am. _ He was broken off from his staring off into space by the beeping of the coffee machine, jumping in surprise. "Oh-" He shook his head in annoyance at himself.

He filled his mug with the coffee, leaving no room for cream or sugar. He downed the whole thing. "There it is…" he felt the energy course through him pretty quickly, due to the fact that countries had faster immune systems and hearts than humans. He glanced at the clock again.  _ 4:47 am. _ He knew that the meeting would start at 7 am, so he just grabbed a book from his bag and tried to force himself to read for the rest of the time.

He glanced at the clock again.  _ 6:53 am. _ "Oh shit-" he cursed under his breath. He quickly changed, threw on his bomber jacket, grabbed his shoes, and his bag before sprinting out of the room and into the hallway. He drove quickly to the meeting room, grabbing some McDonald's on the way. He inwardly cringed at having to eat this.

He burst into the meeting room, bag in hand, and quickly spat out his iconic entrance. "Hey dudes! The hero is here!" Most of the G8 rolled their eyes. "Jou are seven minutes late! Take jour seat." (I'm bad at accents, forgive me.) He quickly took his seat and started stuffing his face with burgers, trying to get it over with as soon as humanly- or country-ly? Possible.

"Let us begin the meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might also post this on Wattpad,,

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
